Don't judge me
by Loulouche
Summary: [SONGFIC] "Alors s'il-te-plaît, Emma... S'il-te-plaît, ne me juge... Et je ne te jugerai pas moi non plus."


**_Salutations distinguées !_**

 ** _Voilà, ça faisait un petit moment que j'avais envie de faire ça et finalement j'ai franchi le pas, je vous présente donc ma première songfic.  
J'ai donc _Don't Judge Me _de Chris Brown. Avant tout, je tiens à préciser quelque chose : je ne suis absolument pas fan de ce gars. C'est un connard fini, sans aucun doute misogyne, qui estime que les femmes méritent de recevoir des coups et c'est certainement loin d'être les seules choses qu'on peut lui reprocher. Donc ça me fait mal, mais malgré tout j'ai choisi cette chanson parce que je trouvais qu'elle correspondait parfaitement à Regina dans sa relation avec Emma. Néanmoins, si mon choix rebute certains je comprendrai tout à fait._**

 ** _Concernant mon OS_ Derrière le masque _, je n'ai pas répondu à vos reviews tout simplement parce que vous me demandiez tous plus ou moins la même chose.  
Alors tout d'abord merci beaucoup à ceux qui en ont posté, merci pour vos compliments et je suis vraiment contente de voir que ça a plu à ce point, je ne m'y attendais pas ^^ J'espère que ceux qui sont concernés verront ce message puisque ça pourrait les intéresser.  
Maintenant, pour ce qui est de vos demandes, vous avez été plusieurs à demander ou suggérer qu'une suite serait la bienvenue. Problème : je n'avais as du tout prévu ça ahah ! Du coup j'ai passé la journée d'hier à me torturer pour savoir ce que je devais faire. Vos demandes m'ont motivée et donnée envie de transformer ce OS en fic complète, c'est sûr, mais je ne savais absolument pas ce qui aurait pu se passer après la fin (très) ouverte que j'ai faite et je ne voulais pas faire quelque chose de bâclé. Mais finalement, après une journée passée à y réfléchir, quelques idées ont germé dans mon esprit. Donc la bonne nouvelle c'est que je vais sûrement réussir à ordonner tout ça pour faire une histoire qui tienne debout. la mauvaise nouvelle c'est que vu que je ne sais absolument pas où je vais et que je n'ai pas des chapitres d'avance comme pour _Secret de famille _, je ne peux pas du tout vous dire à quel rythme je publierai, ça dépendra de mon inspiration et du temps que j'aurai (ben oui, je suis quand même censée être en révisions en ce moment ahah).  
Bref ! Je vais faire de mon mieux pour ne pas vous décevoir et j'espère que ceux qui sont concernés par ce petit "point info" le verront._**

 ** _Sur ce, bonne lecture et à plus' :)_**

* * *

 _ **I don't wanna go there**_

« Je ne veux pas parler de ça. »

« Pourtant il faudra bien qu'on en parle un jour, Regina. »

 ** _We should never go there_**

« On ne devrait pas. Pourquoi tu veux absolument en parler ? »

« Parce que j'ai besoin de savoir. Je veux comprendre, savoir pourquoi tu as fait tout ça. »

 ** _I guess I gotta go there_**

« Je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix alors. »

La brune marqua une pause, le temps de rassembler ses esprits et de trouver le meilleur moyen de présenter les choses, et finalement, elle prit la parole.

 ** _You're hearing rumours about me_**

« Tu as certainement entendu tout un tas de rumeurs sur moi. On t'a sûrement dit que j'avais tué des centaines de personnes, que j'avais persécuté tout un peuple et répandu le malheur, que j'avais été un véritable tyran prête à tout pour arriver à ses fins et obtenir sa vengeance. Même si on ne te l'a pas dit, tu l'as certainement lu dans le livre de Henry. »

 ** _And you can't stomach the thought  
Of someone touching my body_**

« Et pourtant, malgré tout ça, tu ne peux pas supporter l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre touche mon corps… »

 ** _When you so close to my heart_**

« Tu ne peux pas supporter cette idée alors que tu as finalement réussi à être si proche de mon cœur. »

Elle s'arrêta et fixa la blonde droit dans les yeux, d'un regard d'une rare intensité.

 ** _I won't deny what they saying_**

« Je ne vais pas nier tout ce que les gens disent… »

 ** _Because most of it is true_**

« Parce que la majorité de ce qu'ils disent est vrai. J'étais un monstre, j'ai fait le mal autour de moi pendant de nombreuses années, et ce sans le moindre état d'âme. »

Emma la dévisagea, prise au dépourvu face à un tel discours.

 ** _But it was all before I fell for you_**

« Mais tout ça c'était avant que Henry entre dans ma vie, et surtout avant que je te rencontre et que… Que je tombe amoureuse de toi. »

La blonde était plus surprise de seconde en seconde. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'enfin Regina s'ouvrait à elle pour lui parler de son passé si sombre, et surtout elle n'arrivait pas à croire les dernier mots qu'elle avait prononcé, si bien que la stupeur la laissa muette.

 ** _So please babe_**

« Alors s'il-te-plaît, Emma… »

Sa voix se fit tremblante tandis que ses yeux étaient rendus brillants par les larmes qui commençaient à les envahir.

 ** _So please don't judge me_**

« S'il-te-plaît, ne me juge pas… »

 ** _And I won't judge you_**

« Et je ne te jugerai pas moi non plus. Je sais que même si ce n'est pas de la même façon et que tu es loin d'avoir fait autant de mal que moi, toi non plus tu n'as pas un passé glorieux, mais je ne te jugerai pas. »

 ** _Cause it could get ugly  
Before it gets beautiful_**

« Après tout le pire peut arriver, c'est vrai, mais tout ça peut aussi laisser place au meilleur. »

 ** _Please don't judge me  
And I won't judge you_**

« Alors je t'en prie, ne me juge pas et je ne le ferai pas. »

 ** _And if you love me_**

« Et si toi aussi tu m'aimes… »

 ** _Then let it be beautiful_**

« Alors laisse une chance au meilleur d'arriver. Laisse-nous une chance. »

Regina resta un instant silencieuse et avala difficilement sa salive avant de reprendre.

 ** _Everything I say right now  
Is gonna be use in another fight_**

« Tout ce que je te dis maintenant risque d'être tourné d'une autre façon. Quelqu'un va sûrement l'utiliser contre moi, pour me nuire. »

 ** _And I've been through this so many times_**

« Ça m'est arrivé tellement de fois ce genre de choses, que je sais que ça va sans doute recommencer cette fois encore. »

 ** _Can we change the subject_**

« Je voudrais parler d'autre chose maintenant mais… »

 ** _You gonna start asking me questions like_**

« Je suppose que tu vas chercher à comprendre. Tu vas commencer à me poser des questions. »

 ** _"Was she attractive ? Was she an actress ?"_**

« Tu vas me demander si la vengeance était attirante au point que je n'ai pas pu y résister et que j'ai détruit tant de vies pour l'obtenir, si elle a été si bonne actrice pour finalement réussir à me convaincre et à me séduire. Tu vas vouloir savoir comment j'ai pu en arriver là. »

 ** _Baby the fact is_**

« Mais le truc c'est que… Je ne savais pas comment sortir de mon malheur. Il me fallait un coupable, et c'était bien plus facile d'accuser ta mère plutôt que la mienne, c'était bien plus facile de s'en prendre à elle. Du moins c'est ce que je croyais, ajouta-t-elle avec un rire amer. J'avais perdu mon Véritable Amour à tout jamais et il fallait que quelqu'un paye pour ça. »

 ** _You're hearing rumours about me_**

« Tu as entendu tout ce qu'on disait sur moi. »

 ** _And saw some pictures online_**

« Tu as même vu de tes propres yeux de quoi j'étais capable il n'y a encore pas si longtemps. »

 ** _Saying they got you so angry_**

« Ça doit te mettre hors de toi tout ce que j'ai pu faire, surtout toi qui as toujours été si droite et si honnête. »

 ** _Making you wish you were blind_**

« Je suppose que tu aurais préféré être aveugle plutôt que de me voir dans le passé, quand j'étais encore l'Evil Queen. »

 ** _Before we start talking crazy  
Saying some things we'll regret_**

« Mais avant qu'on commence à s'emporter et à dire des choses qu'on va ensuite regretter comme on l'a toujours fait jusqu'à maintenant… »

 ** _Can we just slow it down and press reset_**

« Je voudrais juste que tu saches que si je le pouvais, j'arrêterais tout et je recommencerais depuis le début. Je regrette tellement tout ce que j'ai fait. Ça me hante nuits et jours et il n'y a pas un instant qui passe sans que je pense à toutes ces vies que j'ai prises ou détruites. Si j'en avais la possibilité je remonterais le temps pour effacer toutes les horreurs que j'ai faites. »

 ** _So please don't judge me_**

« Alors s'il-te-plaît, ne me juge pas. Je m'en veux tellement si tu savais, ne me tourne pas le dos. »

Sa voix se faisait de plus en plus tremblante tandis que des larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues.

« Je sais que j'ai fait des erreurs que je ne pourrai jamais me faire pardonner mais… »

 ** _Just let the past  
Just be the past_**

« Laisse le passé au passé. »

 ** _And focused on things  
That are gonna make us laugh_**

« Concentrons-nous plutôt sur ce qui fera notre bonheur. Je sais que si on se laisse une chance, on pourra construire quelque chose de beau, on pourra faire du mot « nous » quelque chose de magnifique. »

 ** _Take me as I am and not who I was_**

« Je sais que j'ai mal agi et que je ne pourrai jamais effacer mon passé mais… J'ai tout fait pour changer et je continuerai à faire tout ce qu'il faudra pour, alors prends-moi comme je suis maintenant et pas comme j'ai été. »

 ** _I'll promise I'll be, the one that you can trust_**

« Je te promets que je serai celle à qui tu pourras faire confiance. Je serai cette personne que tu cherches depuis si longtemps et qui t'a toujours manquée, celle qui ne te trahira pas, jamais. »

 ** _So please don't judge me_**

« Ne me juge pas. »

 ** _And I won't judge you_**

« Je ne te jugerai pas. Je te le promets. »

Ses sanglots se calmèrent, lui permettant de parler d'une voix plus claire.

« Laisse une chance à notre couple d'exister et de donner naissance au Véritable Amour, à notre Véritable Amour. »

Emma resta parfaitement silencieuse. Elle avait un air fermé, elle semblait perdue. Son expression était indéchiffrable et Regina commençait à craindre d'être allée trop loin. Elle n'aurait pas dû dire tout ça à la blonde, elle aurait dû se contenter de répondre à ses questions et ne jamais dévoiler au grand jour les sentiments qu'elle gardait enfouis en elle depuis si longtemps. Depuis le tout premier jour, elle aimait Emma, et cet amour n'avait fait grandir à mesure que le temps passait. Leurs joutes verbales n'étaient qu'un prétexte pour pouvoir lui parler, et les coups bas qu'elle lui faisait une façon de la faire rester à Storybrooke, car Emma Swan n'abandonnait pas face à l'adversité, jamais. Mais en quelques minutes à peine, elle venait de réduire à néant ses chances de construire avec la blonde quelque chose allant au-delà de leurs chamailleries habituelles, à supposer qu'elle ait un jour eu la moindre chance.

 ** _I don't wanna go there  
We should never go there_**

« Je ne voulais pas parler de ça et… Je n'aurais pas dû en parler. Je… Je suis désolée. »

La brune tourna les talons pour partir le plus vite possible et ne pas avoir à essuyer un refus en bonne et due forme. Mais alors, une main entoura son poignet et l'en empêcha. Elle s'apprêtait à faire volte-face et à remettre son masque de reine pour pouvoir répondre le plus froidement possible à la blonde, mais celle-ci ne lui en laissant pas le temps. Elle la tira d'un geste ferme pour qu'elle se tourne face à elle et vint poser son autre main sur sa joue, d'un geste cette fois doux. Avant que la brune ait pu ouvrir la bouche, les lèvres d'Emma se trouvaient sur les siennes, lui interdisant de parler. D'abord surprise, elle écarquilla les yeux. Elle devait rêver, c'était impossible qu'une telle chose soit en train de se produire. Elle posa délicatement une main sur le bras de la blonde et dut alors admettre que ce qu'elle était en train de vivre était bien réel. Alors elle ferma les yeux et se laissa aller à ce tendre baiser. Quand finalement elles se séparèrent, toutes les deux à bout de souffle, Emma garda son visage tout près du sien et plongea ses beaux yeux verts dans les siens si sombres avant de parler :

 ** _Je ne te jugerai jamais. Je te le promets._**

* * *

 ** _Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé de cette premier songfic ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner vos avis ;)_**

 ** _A bientôt !_**


End file.
